1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic lamp control device.
The automatic lamp control device has a Doppler radar module outputting signals received and evaluated by a circuit configuration. The circuit configuration in turn controls a switching unit that switches on and off a lamp circuit.
A lighting controller having microwave sensors is described in G. Lohninger, Funkschau 12/1992, pp. 82-86 and Funkschau 13/1992, pp. 82-88. The controller contains two externally disposed radar modules, so-called outdoor units, which are connected by cable to an indoor unit (control unit) which has a control board and a power supply unit. The known lighting controller has a large number of electronic components, is of very complicated construction and has a large space requirement. Furthermore, it has the disadvantage that, when a short turn-on time is set for the lamps and there is constant movement in front of the sensor, the light is continually switched on and off.